La navidad de Nick y Judy
by Darkkness666
Summary: Judy ama la navidad, pero cierto vulpino tiene sentimientos negativos traidos por esta calida fiesta, el frio de la soledad en su corazon a causado estragos. Un pequeño One-Shot, no tiene que ver directamente con long-Fic. Solo un pequeño especial de navidad.


La navidad de Nick y Judy

En la gran metrópoli animal, había llegado, al fin había llegado. Nieve blanca cubriendo las calles, decoraciones en verde, rojo, blanco, luces de todos los colores. Por fin había llegado la época de navidad.

Ni siquiera la cede del ZPD estaba exenta del espíritu navideño, desde el día de gracias la comisaria se adornó, y no hay nadie mejor para recibir con la calidez del espíritu que el Santa Claus de todos los años, el Benjamín Garraza. Todos los oficiales en su uniforme tienen un pequeño boche de muérdago para entrar en la fiesta, porque a ¿Quién no le gusta la navidad?

Bueno hay un oficial al que la fiesta no le hace muy feliz, pero se ha encargado de cubrirlo.

Un zorro de vivaracha sonrisa, hasta ahora nadie sabe su secreto o ¿tal vez sí?

Judy Hopps su compañera, mejor amiga y Novia. Noto algo en su querido y amoroso zorro. Desde el desfile del día de gracias, vio que Nick tenía una cara un poco más…seria de lo usual. Soltaba comentarios que más que sarcásticos eran cínicos, eran cambios bastante sutiles, que nadie o casi nadie hubiera notado, pero ella sí, tenía ya meses de relación, vivían juntos y lo conocía a la perfección como él a ella. Algo estaba mal con su Nick, y averiguaría que era.

Lo primero con que lo noto. Ella ama la navidad y lo que representa, por obvias razones fue la primera en ofrecerse de voluntaria para adornar la comisaria, cosa en la cual Nick no la siguió, cosa en extrema rara, pues a donde iba la conejita el zorro la seguía, ese día Judy lo vio alejarse del grupo encargado de la decoración con una expresión indiferente.

Segundo cosa, cuando iban a decorar su hogar, alguien fue por él por una "emergencia" si bien el vulpino dijo que era algo espontaneo, algo había ahí que no le cuadraba, además el juro por todo que se lo compensaría, incluso dijo que podía amarrarlo a la cama y hacerle lo que quisiera. Si bien era algo que en verdad estaba considerando, debía pensar en otra cosa que en una alocada noche de pasión. Nick le preocupaba y mucho.

Más al ver su reacción cuando vio el pino, algo estaba mal.

Ahora estaba en la comisaria, pero no estaban trabajando, era el convivio que se hacía cada año, era una barra tipo buffet, había un poco de vino y cerveza, además del clásico ponche. Si bien Judy podía admitir que la comida era deliciosa no estaba disfrutando de esa pequeña celebración con sus compañeros y amigos, su mejor amigo no estaba, vio a Nick escabullirse con algo de comida y una botella de vino, pudo ver a donde se dirigía y ella no tardo en seguirle…

Nick estaba sentado en el techo del precinto, solo observaba la ciudad, todo esa decoración todo ese espíritu se le hacía tan…vacío. Estaba nevando un poco y hacia un frio infernal, pero a él no le molestaba, había pasado muchos inviernos en la calle tratando de sobrevivir sin que le diera hipotermia. Ya había perdido mucha sensibilidad en ese aspecto, solo veía como su aliento creaba nubes blancas.

—Nick—escucho un suave susurro tras él, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no pensó que lo siguiera-.

—Zanahorias—volteo a ver a Judy ahí tras él también con su comida— ¿Qué haces aquí? —vio como la pequeña coneja temblaba un poco debido al frio que hacia—Zanahorias mejor regresa a dentro está haciendo frio y podrías enfermar.

—A ti no parece importarte ese detalle—le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él, realmente hacia frio-.

Yo estoy acostumbrado pelusa-.

—Entonces no te molestaría compartirme un poco de esa costumbre-.

El vulpino solo suspiro un poco antes de invitar a Judy a sentarse junto a él, la coneja con infinita gratitud fue a sentarse con junto al zorro, en cuanto vio a Judy a su lado solo la cubrió con su cola para brindarle calor, volvió su vista al frente aun taciturno.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Suelta de repente mientras le tiende una copa de vino-.

—Nick sabes que no soy muy adepta a la bebida.

—No es muy fuerte, es solo para tomar un poco más de calor, además te ayudara.

La coneja aun algo indecisa toma la opa que el vulpino le ofrece y le da un pequeño sorbo, el vino era dulce y delicioso.

—Está bueno

—Claro que lo está…yo lo elegí.

—Nick crees…crees que puedes decirme ¿Qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada nada orejas.

Ese tono de nuevo, esa declaración no se la compra por nada.

—Me mientes—le declara mientras le regresa la copa— ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí?

Bajando un poco las orejas—Claro que sí…confió mucho en ti, ya debes saberlo.

—Por favor demuéstralo….

— ¿Más? Ya lo demostré al unirme a la policía, ya lo demostré al hacerme tu amigo, ya lo demostré al darte mi corazón, ya…—su voz se apagó un poco-,

—Ni tú mismo te crees…Te amo Nick y si algo te lastima, me lastima a mí también, y quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte…

—Tú ya sabes cuál es el problema aquí…

—Odias la navidad…

—Un poco, sí—le admitió— ¿Crees que me deba teñir el pelaje de verde?

Ella se ríe un poco, por lo menos su Nick aún está ahí, solo necesita sacarlo-.

—No creo que llegue a esos extremos, pero no la odias del todo, hay algo más, hay más sentimientos ahí.

(Escuchar la canción Winter song—Halford)

—Coneja muy astuta…Me duele…me trae recuerdos…Sabes que estoy solo….estaba solo—Se corrige mientras con su cola la acerca más—Muchos años así, Finnick aprovechaba para irse de juerga , así que estaba solo, solo veía el materialismo, la crueldad de otros, sentía frio más allá del físico. No me culpes por ser tan amargado linda…Pero al ver el árbol—su voz se quiebra—No puedo evitar pensar en mamá, lo que perdí….lo que siento…no quiero lastimarte Judy, no quiero incomodar…por eso…mejor estar solo.

La coneja no soporta más y abraza a su amado.

—Nick por favor, no lastimaras a nadie, tu vida no fue fácil, yo con gusto te ayudo Nick, ya no estás solo, deja al pasado sanar, vive el hoy…

Nick voltea a verla, ella tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan bella, tan pura. Sin duda lo mejor que le ha pasado en años, su nueva vida, su nueva oportunidad, su presente felicidad, su corazón, su vida. Ella le ha dado infinita felicidad, e incluso en esas fechas.

Ella siente como el zorro la abraza con tanta cariño, con tanto amor que un indescriptible calor la rodeo, un calor casi irreal.

—Judy…Cada año ha sido fría soledad, encantado de buscar un calor hogareño…

Regresando el abrazo con todo su corazón.

—Sabes Nick, creo que tengo una idea….pero te la digo en casa ¿te parece?

—Claro bombón.

— ¿Quieres regresar a la fiesta?

—Claro….solo si no te despegas de mi lado.

Una semana después el par de oficiales estaban en un viaje en carretera, iban en camino para con los padres de Judy, el jefe Bogo les dio con gusto las fechas navideñas, pues el también había visto raro al zorro.

Los dos iban contentos, los padres de Judy adoraban a Nick, cosa que el zorro nunca espero, ya ahora solo iban con la clara intención de sentarse frente a una chimenea caliente de tener un poco de paz.

Y tuvieron eso más, una deliciosa cena navideña cortesía de Bonnie.

— ¿Estas feliz Nick?

— ¿Feliz? Más que feliz, gracias Judy

—Que bueno que estés mejor Nick

—Estoy más que eso Judy…Gracias…gracias por regresarme esta parte de mí, esta que adora estas tradiciones.

—Qué bueno que digas eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mira por encima de tu cabeza querido—le dice presuntuosa-.

El vulpino solo alza la vista y ve eso….

— ¿Eso es muérdago?

— ¡Sí!

Eso fuer lo único que le dice antes de abalanzarse sobre el feliz zorro que gustoso se dejó hacer.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


End file.
